1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lidless, durable, transportable containers which may be nested when empty and stacked when filled, made of plastic, for handling bulk materials such as liquids and powders, and which are adapted to be moved, lifted and stacked by means of a forklift truck or pallet jack without requiring the use of a pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art transportable containers for use in food processing and preparation plants with bulk materials such as liquids and powders like abrasives, sugar, Chicklet chewing gum and so on are rather large, one such container, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,640, being about 45 inches high, 39 inches wide, and 40 inches deep. The handling and lifting of such containers requires the use of a forklift truck.
A problem with such containers is that they need lids for use as stacking bases when stacking of the containers is desired or required. The lids are heavy and comprise a substantial part, approximating half of the cost to the user of the containers. Because they are expensive it is the practice for the containers to be used over and over again, being nested for economy of space when stored or returned to the bulk material supplier for refilling. This necessitates separate storage or shipping of the lids which, as a result, may become lost or otherwise become unavailable when needed.
There is, therefore, a demand or a need for a container which does not need a lid as a stacking base when stacking is desired or required, thereby enabling users to save the cost of lids, and additionally, to effect a desirable reduction in the weight of the containers. There is a need also for such a container that is made of plastic, may be handled directly by a forklift truck, is durable, and is adapted to be nested for economy of space for storage and shipping when empty.